Eu Ainda te Amo
by chibilele
Summary: Mas eu era egoísta, sempre o fora; mas, se ele não pudesse ficar mais ao meu lado, queria apenas um último abraço... Apenas uma última oportunidade de me sentir bem sob seus pequenos e calorosos braços. YukixShuichi YAOI


Achar que alguém estará sempre ao seu lado talvez lhe dê a sensação de que, não importando o que aconteça, ela continuará ali. Não importa o que aconteça, o que você diga ou faça, ela simplesmente lhe perdoará por tudo e vocês continuarão juntos. Ter pensado isso um dia me fez crer em um ditado popular no qual nunca acreditei: "só se dá valor depois que se perde". Sim, é verdade; uma dolorosa verdade. Aquela verdade doía tanto que eu andava sem rumo, sem saber por onde passava ou onde iria chegar, tendo por companhia apenas minha tristeza, meu cigarro e aquele límpido céu azul, exatamente como na noite em que o conhecera...

Por algum motivo, uma lágrima rolou solitária por meu rosto ao me lembrar daquela noite. Eu daria tudo para nos encontrarmos novamente, ao menos mais uma vez; talvez eu pudesse lhe dizer o quanto o amo. Mas, para mim, isso se tornara impossível.

"_Ate mo naku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa__  
__Kasuka na toiki wo tada shiroku somete__  
__Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni__  
__Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta__  
'__Ima mo aishite iru...'"_

(Estava sozinho e perdido andando sem ter pra onde ir

Tingindo de branco um pequeno suspiro

E na mudanca desta estação passageira

Sem motivos derrubei uma lágrima

"Eu ainda te amo...")

Cansado, sentei-me em um lugar onde não havia ninguém; não queria a companhia de ninguém senão a do meu pequeno amado, que com seu sorriso trazia sol aos meus mais sombrios dias. Olhando para o céu, ele parecia sorrir para mim de cada estrela, como se cuidasse de mim, ainda que de longe. Como se ainda se importasse... Se eu pudesse ter a certeza de que ele ainda se importava comigo talvez a dor diminuísse, mas a dúvida me consumia; se ele não se importasse mais, o que seria de mim? Ele era meu mundo, e sem ele não havia chão ou ar. Ele sempre cuidara de mim de seu modo atrapalhado. Eu gostaria de desaparecer... Talvez, se eu desaparecesse, a dor desaparecesse junto... E também desaparecesse toda a tristeza que eu havia causado a ele. Sim, eu sabia de todo o sofrimento que ele tinha por minha culpa, e eu sabia que era egoísmo querê-lo ao meu lado. Mas eu era egoísta, sempre o fora; mas, se ele não pudesse ficar mais ao meu lado, queria apenas um último abraço... Apenas uma última oportunidade de me sentir bem sob seus pequenos e calorosos braços.

- Yuki...? – Ouvi uma voz delicada atrás de mim. Era sua voz, eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Toda a noite eu a ouvia em meus sonhos.

- Shuichi. – Eu disse, correndo até ele e o apertando fortemente contra meu peito. Ainda que ele fugisse depois, eu precisava de tê-lo comigo apenas uma vez mais. Era tudo o que eu pedia naquele momento.

"_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru__  
__Zutto sora wo miageteta__  
__Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara__  
__Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete"_

(A tristeza que chove se transforma em neve branca

Não parava de observar o céu

Se for possível que meu desejo se realize agora antes que este corpo desapareça

Quero que me abrace forte novamente)

- Solte-me, Yuki! – Gritou ele, soltando-se de meus braços.

- O que é, não gosta mais de meus braços? – Eu perguntei, puxando-o novamente para mim por seus braços e olhando-o com um olhar zombeteiro e, ao mesmo tempo, provocante; ele nunca resistira. Mas, dessa vez, foi diferente.

- Eu gosto. – Respondera ele, abaixando a cabeça com os olhos cheios d'água. – Gosto tanto que dói. – Ele colocou sua pequena mão sobre o peito.

Vê-lo chorar cortou meu coração, mas se ele chorava, se ainda doía, então ele se importava. Ele ainda me amava. E isso era o que importava para mim.

- Então, por que não volta? – Perguntei.

- Você nunca entendeu, Yuki... – Disse ele, a voz trêmula e lágrimas rolando sobre sua linda face. – Eu preciso tanto de você que é insuportável, e depois daquilo que você fez... Eu... Dói... Algo dilacerava meu coração... Mas você não entende... Você... EU TE ODEIO, YUKI!

"_Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsukete ita__  
__Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute__  
__Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamarete ita__  
__Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni__  
__'Ima mo oboete iru...'"_

(Te feri por não poder te entender

Mas mesmo assim você era tão gentil

E a promessa gravada no anel que fora entregue

Não se realizou

"Eu ainda me lembro...")

Sim... Ele estava certo. Aquilo era impossível de perdoar. Mas a culpa era dele e de seu fanatismo por aquele Ryuuichi Sakuma. "Se o quer tanto, fique com ele", eu havia dito antes de o expulsar de casa. Sem contar as insinuações sobre os dois jogadas em sua cara, além da tentativa de estragar a carreira do vocalista da Nittle Grasper. Tohma não gostara também, mas ele nunca faria nada contra mim. Eu sou mais importante que sua banda, todos sabem disso, e talvez por isso nem ao menos Nori tivesse tentado fazer nada. Eu sou importante, invencível. Mas Shuichi não aceitara, dissera que se eu não parasse, iria embora. "Se o quer tanto, fique com ele". E ele, aos soluços, se fora para nunca mais voltar. Eu achei que ele voltaria logo, arrependido e morrendo de saudades. Mas os dias e as semanas se passaram, e ele nem ao menos telefonara.

Era tudo minha culpa, eu sabia, mas isso não significava que eu aceitaria perdê-lo. Se eu bem o conhecia, ele estaria não muito longe, chorando. Eu ainda poderia alcançá-lo.

"_Toozakaru omoide wa itsu made mo mabushi sugite__  
__Motto soba ni itakatta__  
__Mou nidoto aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta__  
__Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite__  
__Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute"_

(As lembranças que se passam são tão ofuscantes

Queria ter ficado perto de você por mais tempo

Não poderei te encontrar nunca mais, por isso não quero que você

Que sempre me apoiou, mude

Não consegui apagar a última lágrima que me mostrara)

- Vá embora, Yuki. – Ele dissera, percebendo minha presença. Eu adivinhara, ele realmente estava perto de mim, chorando sozinho.

Eu nada disse, apenas o abracei. Ele caiu, soluçando alto, sobre meus braços e me apertou com toda a força que suas mãozinhas tinham.

- Eu odeio você, Yuki... – Murmurara entre soluços.

Eu sorri.

"_Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimatte mo__  
__Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara"_

(Mesmo que desapareça junto com essa neve branca

Quero estar florescendo sempre dentro do seu coração)

Sentei-me e o coloquei em meu colo, como se fosse uma criancinha. Aos poucos, suas lágrimas cessaram. Ele não falava comigo, e eu dei o silêncio que ele queria; ao menos a isso ele tinha o direito. Eu esperava que ele rompesse o silêncio com algum comentário que me fizesse achá-lo idiota e que depois ele sorrisse para mim, e esperei calmamente por isso. Lembrei-me, então, de que ele se fora quando eu esperava que voltasse, e aquela era a minha vez de fazer de tudo para não perdê-lo.

- Shuichi...

- Não fale nada, Yuki. – Ele dissera. Eu arregalei os olhos; aquela era a minha fala.

- Deixe-me apreciar o silêncio. Deixe-me apreciar um pouco mais eu colo.

Ele fechou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso, aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava.

"_Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenai de ne__  
__Chigau dareka wo aishite mo__  
__Saigo ni kiita anata no koe wo kono mama zutto hanasanai mama__  
__Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai"_

(Não esqueça o calor que sentimos quando nos abraçamos

Mesmo que ame e já tenha alguém prometido

Quero cair num sono profundo sem largar a sua voz

Que ouvi da última vez)

- Eu te amo, Shuichi.

- Eu sei. – Ele deu um largo sorriso e, suavemente, pousou seus lábios sobre os meus.

"_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete"_

(Quero que me abrace forte novamente)


End file.
